Depressing Prompts
by Izzabella Dragomir
Summary: The tittle describes it, each chapter is a one shot and will post prompt at the end.
1. Colorless life

Annabeth would never had guessed that someone as insignificant as Percy would ever mean so much to her. And now they were going to get married. She looked down at her ring, it was modest yet the most beautiful thing ever. It was a gold band with a diamond surrounded with sapphire gems, an intricate design bounded it together. She remembered when she first met him and when she first saw colors with him.

When she first met him he meant nothing to her but a business partner. Not the most knowledgeable, but definitely intelligent in his own personal way. When she shook hands with him at the very end of their project together she saw something for the first time…something indescribable. And when she looked into his eyes, she knew, she just knew he saw it too. She heard stories from married couples that when you meet your soulmate, the one who will complete you, you color blossom before your eyes. They also said it was the most beautiful thing you'll ever see. The first thing she noticed where his eyes, they were mesmerizing, beautiful, she felt that she could drown in them, yet she couldn't quite describe them for she knew not the color associated with them.. He looked at her stunned, then they both started looking around, seeing color. When they finally released hands the colors seemed duller, faded, but still barely there. And she also knew, she just found her soulmate.

She was doing her daily routine when she finally got home. It was pouring outside, she could barely see anything outside. She waited for Percy to eat dinner with so they could discuss their wedding further. She started to set everything she found on her laptop and whatever she found in paper. She looked through the wedding dresses on the magazines. She looked down at her ring wanting to gaze at those beautiful colors and their promise to be together, not one to express her sentiments loudly, she had a small smile on her face. She lost it when she saw she could not see the colors. She looked around desperately. No colors were present, as if they were never there for the first time. If she wasn't so confused and scarred she would have noticed there was significantly greyer than before she met Percy. But now all she could notice was the colorless room. She immediately reached for her phone and dialed Percy immediately. He didn't pick up, matter of fact it sent her straight to voice mail. She knew he wouldn't pick up but that didn't stop her from trying again. She started to panic. She remembered the old widow living down the street, Mrs. Valdez, once telling her that she had too seen color. She said when she wasn't with her husband the colors turned dull until he died, they turned back to black and white, with significantly more grey. Like her, the colors were black, white, and significantly greyer.

She didn't sleep all night, and Percy didn't come home. She kept calling Percy every half-hour and it always sent her to voicemail. She wanted to throw the gray object onto the white walls but knew better than that, her Seaweed Brain might call her. She'd yell at him for worrying her and color would come back, this dread she felt would leave and she would be happy even though she would be yelling at him. She looked around at the white, black and prominent gray surrounding her. She received a phone call after hours of waiting, she quickly answered even when she didn't recognize the caller ID.

"Hello, is this Annabeth Chase?"

"Yes, who is this?'

We need you to come quickly to the hospital…"

When Annabeth finally reached the hospital she noticed the sterile coldness emitting from the place. She saw the white walls and black carpet as she reached the reception. She mumbled her name and asked for Percy Jackson. When the doctor came out he looked at her with pity, she didn't need his pity, and she needed his answers.

"I'm sorry to tell you Ms. Chase…" he started, but she knew what he was going to say, that her Fiancée Percy Jackson was dead. She didn't cry, she was too numb for that. She needed to see him, she begged the doctor to let her, but he refused her, instead saying he was giving the body to his family. That stung more than it should have, giving that she was in a numb state. She was his family too.

"His mother," she gasped out, "His mother is still alive."

They put in contact with Sally, Percy's mom. She wept for her dead son, she would come there and arrive in late afternoon for her son.

The day of the funeral had finally arrived, Annabeth got home and cried, she didn't know what else to do. She got rid of all the wedding plans and everything she could find of it, all except the ring, her ring. She snuck into the room that held the casket since no one but family was allowed. She was not considered family, she was in enemy ground. Or that's what they said, they were not meant to be together but they were soul mates. The event was a closed casket, his body had been damaged from the car accident. She opened the casket and touched his face, dull colors came back. She wanted him to open his eyes and stare at her with those piercing blue-green eyes. But he didn't, he never would, he was gone, he left her alone, like everybody else. She closed the casket and snuck back into the reception, nobody even noticed she was gone. She was going to marry him for crying out loud! The only one who approved was Sally, she loved her son so much. She looked down at the ring she was never going to take off. It was modest yet the most painful thing ever. It was a gray band with a white stone surrounded with black stones, an intricate design bounded it together.

 _A/N Prompt: AU where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate. When your soulmate dies the world goes black and white. What if they are having a normal day at work or running errands but then everything goes black and white._


	2. Colorful Life

_A/N I forgot to do this last chapter but this one will count for all chapters I post in these one-shots,_

 _I am not old, a guy, or owner of the Percy Jackson series or Heroes of Olympus._

Reyna and Jason

Reyna never needed anyone in her life, she lived perfectly fine with just herself and her dogs. She heard stories that she would find her perfect other half when she saw what they called Color. They said it was better than the colors she saw, black and white they called them. She soon decided that she didn't need color at all. People always pitied her as she got older but she proved she was capable without a man by her side. Then she met Jason. He was a great person and an even better leader. If she was anything like Piper, she would've said he changed her life but he didn't. She knew how to lead her life. What she hated the most was people touching. And then they said she was going to find out who she loved when she touched them. Ridiculous. Reyna remembered the time when she thought that was magical, but she realizes now how childish she was. There was a time when she wanted that so badly, when her mother left, when her father died and she was free from him, when her sister abandoned her, now she doesn't want to give anyone that power over her ever again.

When she touched Jason, it was an accident, she didn't mean to. Reyna was laughing at something he said again and their arms brushed. She stopped laughing abruptly. He looked at her startled, surprised even. He asked what was wrong but she said nothing, only that he gave her a small electric shock, no biggie. What she could never tell him is what she saw. In the mere seconds they touched she saw something so beautiful, so strange. The world stopped being white and black, it had something else, and dread started filling her. She refused to admit it. She wanted to go straight to that elderly woman who lived in the lower floor of her apartment who knew all about color to confirm her suspicion. She did not for she had to go to her meeting.

Line Breaker Heart Breaker Line Breaker Heart Breaker Line Breaker Heart Breaker Line Breaker Heart Line Breaker Heart Breaker Line Breaker Heart Breaker

When she finally made it home she had managed to convince herself that she was crazy and had imagined it. She must be despairing for someone to love (she had never done this). Jason made her laugh, he made her happy, she made her calm, and could it be? (No no no, Jason didn't mean anything to her, nothing at all). She passed the place where the old lady lived and paused for a second. Finally she decided she was stressed out over her case because not enough evidence was coming and that if she wanted to, she'd figure it out tomorrow.

Heart Breaker Line Breaker Heart Breaker Heart Breaker Line Breaker Heart Breaker Line Breaker Heart Breaker Line Breaker Heart Line Breaker Heart Breaker

Aggravated, the next day Reyna went straight to Jason, using any excuse she could come up with. When she entered she approached him slowly using that feeble excuse. But he was still asleep and seemed to have actually fallen asleep in his office. He looked peaceful when he slept. Maybe she should come back another time. She had decided to touch him again, but now she was thinking about backing out. No. She gathered all her courage and shook him awake by shaking his bare arm. Color came back at full power, the room burst with such beauty she looked around mesmerized, not noticing he woke up. She probably stayed touching him a whole minute with wonder in her eyes absorbing the beauty. She looked at Jason and finally noticed he was awake, he had light colored eyes, they were beautiful.

"Do you, do you see it too," she murmured softly with glee.

"What are you talking about?"

It was like dumping ice water on a sleeping person. Reyna realized with a start that he was looking at her, not with wonder but with confusion, asking her with his eyes what she was doing and why she was touching him. She frantically stepped away from him and broke contact immediately. Color disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," she said while rushing to exit the room. She left in such a rush she forgot to pretend she was there for something else, not to touch him. She was a fool. She, she was rushing to her office frantic and confused and heartbroken because Jason Grace did not see the Colors she saw. She seemed to have lost all hope. But she was Reyna, and she had vowed once to never let anyone have that much power over her (and HE wouldn't).

 _A/N The Prompt: AU where for your entire life you've only seen black and white, until you receive the first touch from your soulmate and color blooms before your very eyes. The color doesn't stay when you're alone, but when they're there by your side and you're touching? Everything is beautiful. But when you touch them and look around and see all the colors, and beauty. You get caught in the moment and ask, "Do you see it too?" And they reply, "What are you talking about?"_


	3. Goodbye

_A/N thanks ReadySetNO for checking my faulty grammar._

Calypso POV

I looked at my withered husband. Even old, he still looks handsome. I knew our time together was limited and cherished every second with him. I loved Leo more than any of the other men who had arrived at my island. Leo being Leo tried to sit up but failed to do so. He was dying. If monsters wouldn't kill him, this disease would. I came to say goodbye, my final one. I knew that soon, he may enter into a coma and never wake up. The thought made my blood run cold.

"Hey, sunshine," he said

"Leo, don't try to sit up, please," I tried to get him to lay down but he would have none of that. With my help, he sat up and looked at me. The pain in my chest wasn't anything new. Oh, how I had tried to prepare myself mentally, but it was clear now that no one could prepare for this.

"You look beautiful, you know," he said in a hushed voice. My heart was breaking and he was the only one who could fix it.

"Leo... I"

"Don't, it's not goodbye." But he wouldn't say yet.

"I love you," I whispered, but he still managed to hear me. We were playing a game that neither one of us wanted to finish. I knew that if -when... when he passed away, I would be alone. I would stay old and watch over my grandchildren in my house full of memories of Leo. I would never have the luxury of memory loss like he did. i would remember every vivid memory of him. I knew that I would love him forever, and I could never replace him. I knew that I would "die" and turn back young and mourn for him and search if he ever did choose to reincarnate and repeat the process until he went to the Isles of the Blessed. Then, I would truly be alone.

"Leo? Leo!" I cried in alarm.

"His eyes closed and he wouldn't respond. I panicked and called the nurse in. They took me out, and with my old body, I couldn't put up much of a fight. But even after knowing this would come soon, I was devastated. I had been strong for him this whole time and now that I didn't have to, I wanted to be weak. But not here. I sat down because of exhaustion, even when I wanted to pace. After what felt like an eternity, the doctor came out. The doctor told me what I already knew. Leo entered into a coma and would most likely not wake up. I wanted to say goodbye, but I already did.

 _Prompt: Write a story about the power of your character saying goodbye to someone? Is it a pleasant goodbye or a miserable one? Is it both?_


End file.
